


Insufferable

by Madam_Fandom



Series: Bored Sherlock [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bored Sherlock, Boredom, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Frustrated John, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Shameless Smut, Sherlock Being Annoying, Shower Sex, Smut, Top John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7432844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Fandom/pseuds/Madam_Fandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uh oh. Sherlock is bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a request through WattPad. User Mimamia. I don't know if she has an account on AO3. But a great big thank you to her for this request and all the other stuff. .

John was sitting in front of his computer working on his blog for the last case they had wrapped up. He was having trouble concentrating, thanks to Sherlock. 

 

A piece of paper sailed across the room and hit John in the cheek. 

 

“Bored. I’m so very bored John.” 

 

“I'm trying to work Sherlock.”

 

“Boring.” 

 

Another paper sailed across the room but fell short, landing at John’s feet. John closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. When Sherlock got like this he was insufferable. After calming himself down a bit John reopened his eyes and started typing again.

 

Several glorious minutes passed with no interruptions. And then John sees a hand reach out start to press random keys on his laptop. That was it. He just couldn't do it anymore. “Sherlock! Stop it this instant!” 

 

Sherlock stopped, but then he came from behind John’s chair, climbed up on the table and laid across the laptop. His head hang over one side of the table, his knees were pulled up so that his feet were flat against the table. He extended a hand in the air and started waving it around like he was conducting an orchestra. “Did you hear me John? I'm bored.”

 

Sherlock turned his head and looked at John, he had his eyes squeezed tightly closed and his mouth was a thin line. 

 

_ Uh oh. Maybe he had pushed him too far today. He had been badly misbehaving for several hours now.  _

 

Sherlock sat up, and transferred his weight from atop the computer and table to John’s lap. He sat facing the man, straddling him. He encircled his arms around him and laid his head in the crook of his neck and shoulder. 

 

John's hands shook slightly as they hung to his side. Sherlock was cuddled up on his lap. At least the other man was quiet now. He wondered if he could work around Sherlock. He opened his eyes, a head full of curly black hair greeted him. He reached out a hand to try and start typing again but Sherlock promptly snatched his hand and held it between their two bare chest. “Sherlock.” John warned quietly. 

 

“Joooohn.” Sherlock whined in response.

 

“Un-fucking-believable. Sherlock why are you behaving like this?”

 

“Pay attention to me.” 

 

“Fine.”

 

John stood up, easily supporting the weight of the taller man. Sherlock clinged to John's neck as John pushed his laptop out of the way. Bending over, he laid Sherlock down, kissing him as he did. 

 

Sherlock sighed into the kiss, arms still wrapped around John's neck. John sucked Sherlock bottom lip into his mouth, pulling and then biting lightly.

 

He broke the kiss, glaring down at Sherlock, he said, “You have been such a bad boy Sherlock. I think I need to punish you.”

 

Sherlock shivered with the implication of John’s words. He knew John would never hurt him so he was unconcerned. 

 

John hooked his fingers around the waist band of Sherlock's pajama bottoms and yanked them down, Sherlock had to lift off the table so he could slide them down past his arse. 

 

John reached out a hand to help Sherlock sit up, he still stood between his legs, with his hands against the inside of his thighs he forced Sherlock's legs wider. He rubbed his hands up and down them. Sherlock was getting hard. 

 

John fisted his hand in Sherlock's lovely black curls, pulling his head back slightly, he honed in on that lovely long neck, intending to mark it up. John placed sloppy open mouth kisses against his neck, Nipping the skin lightly. He found the throbbing pulse in Sherlock’s neck, latching onto it, he suckled hard. Sherlock let loose an honest to goodness purr. John's dick jumped at the sound. He bit down over the darkening area, and then soothed it with his tongue. 

 

John gripped Sherlock’s arse, and then slapped it twice quickly. The taller man moaned in his ear. John nibbled at Sherlock's chin, and then took his mouth in another stormy kiss. “You don't sound properly apologetic for interrupting my work Sherlock.” 

 

Sherlock placed his hands on the side of John's face and peppered kisses all over his face and neck, saying sorry in between. He then wrapped his legs around John, and proceeded to grind against John’s growing erection. John laid Sherlock back down, pressing against him, both men rutting against one another. Sherlock slipped a hand into John’s pants, pulling his cock out, their cocks slid against each other making the men moan. John was still kissing and biting along Sherlock’s neck and shoulders. He looked down at his handy work. Sherlock was wearing a necklace of John’s kisses.

 

Sherlock’s eyes were closed, his mouth parted as he concentrated on the delicious feeling of their hips grinding into each other. John sunk two of his fingers into Sherlock's mouth, “Make them really wet.” he ordered.

 

Sherlock opened his eyes As He sucked on John’s fingers, running his tongue up and between them. John thrust his fingers in and out of Sherlock’s sweet mouth several times, eyes darkening at the images it evoked. Pulling his fingers out he placed them against Sherlock’s entrance. He kissed Sherlock as he pushed the fingers in together, slowly. 

 

Sherlock whimpered against John's mouth. John bit his lip. “You're going to take these fingers like a good little boy. Aren't you? No more being bad, right Sherlock?” Sherlock nodded enthusiastically, John had sunk his fingers all the way in. Pulled them out slowly and back in. 

 

Sherlock let his head fall back and John again started kissing on his neck. He loved his long porcelain neck, he could kiss it all day. He nibbled at the space below Sherlock's ear, “Do you like this baby?” Sherlock moaned that he did. “Do you want more?”, again Sherlock said yes. 

 

John started moving his fingers faster, sliding over the prostate, massaging that sensitive little nub, making Sherlock delirious with pleasure. 

 

Sherlock was rocking his hips up, providing the stimulus he sought to his neglected cock. John added a third finger, corkscrewing his fingers in and out of Sherlock, talking dirty in his ear, “Umm, you're so tight, take it, take all of my fingers you dirty, bad little boy.” he thrust his fingers faster and Sherlock reach out blindly, trying to find purchase. He found and grabbed onto John’s  shoulders, fingers digging in. He was so close. He was saying John’s name over and over again, he couldn't seem to control himself. He rutted shamelessly against John, and worked himself down on his fingers, straining for his release. “I'm going to make you come now Sherlock, and when I finish you are going to be a good little boy for the rest of day, aren't you?” “Yesss!” he cried out, desperate for his release. John bit down on Sherlock’s neck, sucking hard As he thrust his fingers harder into Sherlock. 

 

And just like he promised, in a span of a few heartbeats, Sherlock was coming all over them. He cried out, nails digging into John’s shoulders. His hips gave small involuntary thrust as his orgasm rolled through him. John was pressing small kisses at the base of his throat. He pulled away from Sherlock, helping him off the table as he did. Sherlock leaned down giving him one lingering kiss and walked to the bathroom to shower. 

 

John picked up Sherlock's discarded pajama bottoms and wiped the come from his stomach. 

 

He sat back down at the table, pulling his computer to him preparing to get some work done. But now he all he could see is Sherlock laid out before him, skin flushed and slick with desire, his blue eyes staring up at him, begging him for more. Lips parted moaning, crying out his name.

 

John ran a hand through his hair. “Fuck. I'm never going to get any work done.” 

 

He stalked off to the bathroom, sheding his own pajama bottoms and pants. Sliding the curtain to the side he slipped into the shower. 

 

Sherlock yelped. “You startled me you idio…” he took one look at the look on John’s face and the words died on his lips. John grabbed him, pushing him up against the shower wall kissing him harshly, hand tangled in his curls. When they pulled apart, gasping for air, John started palming himself as he pressed kisses to Sherlock’s chest, sucking one nipple into his mouth, running his teeth over it. And the same to the other nipple. He splayed his free hand against Sherlock's side, holding him in place. He stepped back from Sherlock, looking over him, from the top of his water soaked curls, to tips of his toes, and all the delicious parts in between. 

 

He placed a hand on Sherlock's shoulder, pressing, Sherlock got the idea and lowered himself so he was kneeling in front of John. He looked up, John’s body was shielding most of the shower spray. He reached up a hand and let it trail down the front of John’s body, stopping at the base of his cock. Sherlock leaned forward, placing his forehead against John's stomach, placing kisses across his pelvis and the base of his cock, he continued his exploration by licking the underside of his cock, reaching the head he licked once and then took it in his mouth. John ran a hand through Sherlock's hair, “You're so beautiful on your knees.” 

 

He throws his head back, enjoying the feel of Sherlock’s mouth, so soft, hot and wet. Sherlock worked John’s dick in and out of his mouth, sucking hard, hollowing out his cheeks, splaying his tongue against the length. John was long, but he wasn't only long, he was thick, but Sherlock wasn't daunted by that in the least. He used his hand to compensate for what he couldn't fit in his mouth, twirling his hand around him as his mouth moved over him. 

 

John still had his hand on Sherlock's head, when he was on a down stroke he pushed his head a little further, he heard Sherlock gag, and it caused his dick to jump. He held Sherlock there for a moment, it felt so good hitting the back of his throat. He let the other man come up for air. He let John slide from his mouth, coughing. John watched as he tried to stop coughing and catch his breath. It was so fucking hot. He hauled Sherlock to his feet and back against shower wall. He kissed him hard and then lifted him up, hands supporting him under his knees. Sherlock grabbed on to John's broad shoulders, thinking he would fall, but John held his weight easily. 

 

John's erection was pressing against Sherlock’s opening, John thrust up into him, moving his hands from under his knees to his arse holding him in place. Sherlock cried out as John growled his triumph. He looked Sherlock in the eyes and said, ”You are mine Sherlock Holmes. My brilliant, cocky, infuriating detective.” he kissed him then. 

 

He started pumping his hips slowly, allowing the pressure to build up. Sherlock was moaning in his ear and scratching his nails down his back. He thrust harder, snapping his hips into Sherlock, making the other man's breath hitch with each thrust. He was losing it, he was so close. His nails dug into Sherlock arse as he moved in and out of him. 

 

Suddenly he pulled out, letting Sherlock down, “Why did you stop?” John grabbed him by the jaw and kissed him hard. “Get on your hands and knees.” 

 

Sherlock got down on his hands and knees, John got behind him, he slapped him on the arse hard, leaving a red handprint. He did it again Sherlock’s cry bouncing off the ceramic tub. 

 

John gripped Sherlock’s hip and thrust in, groaning at how good it felt. He didn't bother with building up the pressure again, he was still so close. He was pounding into Sherlock so hard the slap of their wet bodies was deafening. Sherlock was crying out his name repeatedly, John reached around and started stroking Sherlock in time with his thrust. “Come with me Sherlock. Come with me, I'm so close.” He stop his thrusting for a moment and concentrated on getting Sherlock off. He lay his chest against Sherlock's back, wrapping his other hand around his jaw and turning his head so he could suck and bite him there. Sherlock got impossibly loud, and it had John shaking with the need to come. He started back thrusting hard, making sure to hit Sherlock's prostate. 

 

John started groaning, he was about to come, he thrust hard and felt Sherlock come all over his hands, he thrust several more times, the blood was rushing in his ears he couldn’t hear anything. Snapping his hips into Sherlock harshly one last time had John coming hard. He bellowed out his release. 

 

The men collapsed on the bottom of the tub with the water pour down on them. John lay with Sherlock in his arms, legs a mess of tangles. 

 

“I should misbehave more often.” Sherlock purred into John’s chest.

 

John scoffed. “Please don't. Besides you promised to be good. I have to get some work done eventually Sherlock”

 

Sherlock kissed him on the corner of his mouth. “Eventually.”


	2. Second Version

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the first version of the same story. I wasn't satisfied with this version so I wrote the other. Both stories start off the same, they are the same up until Sherlock says "Pay attention to me." And John replies "Fine."

John was sitting in front of his computer working on his blog for the last case they had wrapped up. He was having trouble concentrating, thanks to Sherlock. 

A piece of paper sailed across the room and hit John in the cheek. 

“Bored. I’m so very bored John.” 

“I'm trying to work Sherlock.”

“Boring.” 

Another paper sailed across the room but fell short, landing at John’s feet. John closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. When Sherlock got like this he was insufferable. After calming himself down a bit John reopened his eyes and started typing again.

Several glorious minutes passed with no interruptions. And then John sees a hand reach out start pressing random keys on his laptop. That was it. He just couldn't do it anymore. “Sherlock! Stop it this instant!” 

Sherlock stopped, but then he came from behind John’s chair, climbed up on the table and laid across the laptop. His head hanging over one side of the table, his knees pulled up so that his feet were flat on the table. He had extended a hand in the air and was waving it around like he was conducting an orchestra. “Did you hear me John? I'm bored.”

Sherlock turned his head and looked at John, he had his eyes squeezed tightly closed and his mouth was a thin line. 

Uh oh. Maybe he had pushed him too far today. He had been badly misbehaving for several hours now. 

Sherlock sat up, and transferred his weight from atop the computer and table to John’s lap. He sat facing the man, straddling him. He encircled his arms around him and laid his head in the crook of his neck and shoulder. 

John's hands shook slightly as they hung to his side. Sherlock was cuddled up on his lap. At least the other man was quiet now. He wondered if he could work around Sherlock. He opened his eyes, a head full of curly black hair greeted him. He reached out a hand to try and start typing again but Sherlock promptly snatched his hand up and held it between their two bare chest. “Sherlock.” John warned quietly. 

“Joooohn.” Sherlock whined in response.

“Un-fucking-believable. Sherlock why are you behaving like this?”

“Pay attention to me.” 

“Fine.”

John stood up holding the weight of the smaller man easily. Sherlock locked his legs around John’s waist. He carried Sherlock to their shared room and deposited him on the bed. 

Sherlock lay on his back, supported by his elbows, looking up at John, sullen and pouting.

John started untying the top of his pajama pants, staring at Sherlock.

Sherlock licked his lips in anticipation. 

John climbed on the bed crawling up between Sherlock's legs and pinning him with a quick hard kiss. He pulled away looking at his misbehaving lover, his eyes were closed and his lips were parted, a silent invitation for more. “You have been very bad Sherlock. What am I going to do with you? You know I have to work.” 

John placed his palm flat against Sherlock's well defined stomach moving his hand up slowly, allowing his calloused hand to rub against one of his nipples, Sherlock’s breath hitched, John kept moving up. His hand grazing his throat, thumb sliding up his esophagus, over his chin and resting on his bottom lip. He rubbed his thumb back and forth and then slipped the digit into Sherlock’s mouth. Thrusting his thumb in and out a couple of times slowly. He felt himself harden at the sight. 

Pulling his thumb out of Sherlock's mouth, he splayed his hand on the side of his face, Sherlock’s skin was flushed and his breathing had grown shallow. John kissed him lightly, producing a moan from Sherlock. He smiled against his lips, and pressed in more insistent. Sherlock gave in without a fight, opening his mouth to John.

John gave out a low growl and thrust his tongue into Sherlock's mouth. Sweeping the inside, doing battle. This was not a gentle kiss. Sherlock ran both his hands up into John’s shorter hair, John broke the kiss.  
Pulling away he took both of Sherlock’s small wrist in one of his hands and held them above their heads. He proceeded to kiss along Sherlock’s collarbone, nipping at the sensitive skin, soothing it with his tongue when Sherlock cried out. He found the sweet spot on Sherlock’s neck and bit down hard, sucking that pulsing spot into his mouth, using the tip of his tongue to add even more added pressure. Sherlock was whimpering and squirming beneath him. John was marking him. He wanted this mark to last several days, so that when Sherlock looked in the mirror he knew he belonged to John. And anyone else who looked would know too. 

He stopped the slow torment on his neck and kissed his way down to Sherlock’s nipples, flicking one with his tongue and rubbing the heel of his hand against the other. Sherlock arched into John’s mouth, seeking more. John obliged, biting the sensitive bud, running his teeth over it, making Sherlock shiver with need. “Please John…”

John ignored him lavishing the same treatment on the other nipple. Sherlock had worked one of his hands loose and had it fisted in John’s hair. John allowed it for a time, concentrating on what he was doing. Finally he sat up, Sherlock's hand falling away. 

John got off the bed and helped Sherlock stand as well. “Take your clothes off.” he demanded. Sherlock smirked. “Why don't you do it for me.” he countered. John saw Sherlock was still feeling rather rebellious. He stepped up to Sherlock, grabbed him around the back of his neck pulling his head down forcefully, he kissed him roughly, tongues sliding against one another, teeth clashing. He pulled away abruptly leaving Sherlock off balance. “I said, take your clothes off.” 

Sherlock hurriedly untied his pajama bottoms, he never seemed to wear pants underneath so he was gloriously naked. John reached out and stroked Sherlock’s erection. Sherlock sighed. “Now, take off my pants.” Sherlock kneeled in front of John, hooking two fingers under the waistband and sliding them down the shorter man's legs. John stepped out of them, he was now just as naked, and he was just as hard. 

He stroked himself while watching Sherlock kneeling in front of him, lips slightly parted, eyes big with arousal. John let his hand drop and Sherlock eagerly replaced the hand with his mouth. Licking up the shaft, and placing open mouth kisses all along it. John grabbed a handful of Sherlock’s hair, holding him still, guiding his cock between his lips. He let go of Sherlock’s hair. Sherlock started sucking the head, running his tongue along the seam, he gripped the base as he bobbed his head up and down and moving faster, picking up speed. John let out a groan of appreciation. He looked down at Sherlock, “You have a deliciously wicked mouth. You are so fucking beautiful on your knees, you know that?” Sherlock just kept up the worship of John’s body, he started to moan around his shaft, causing little vibrations to travel up and down John’s length. “Mmm, Sherlock, that feels good.”

He placed a hand on the back of Sherlock's head and proceed to thrust in, hitting the back of Sherlock's throat. Throwing his head back, groaning. He did this several more times getting lost in the sensation. “Sherlock, Mmm, that’s it baby.” Sherlock reached up and covered John’s hand with his own. John opened his eyes, looking down and pulled out. Sherlock coughed a couple of times and then John shoved it back in his mouth, when he hit the back of Sherlock’s throat, he pushed a little more, feeling the head of his dick slide downwards. It felt so good he almost came right there. He pulled out again. Sherlock had a coughing fit, seemingly unable to catch his breath. His lips were red and puffy, saliva hung from the bottom lip, enticing John to shove his cock back in. When Sherlock got his coughing under control, John helped him up and onto the bed. 

John started to kissing him, slowly, running his hands up and down Sherlock's body. Kissing his way down, biting and licking. “Mmm, John...aah...Oooh. Yessss, ooh yes.” Sherlock was crying out loudly. 

John made it down to his feet, he picked up one foot and placed a kiss in the middle of the sole. He nipped at his ankles, bit at his calves licked the back of a knee. Sherlock was shaking and mumbling. Every now and then John would hear his name.

He spread Sherlock’s legs, reached over and grabbed the lube from the side table. He squeezed a bit out onto Sherlock's cock, the coolness of the liquid causing Sherlock to moan. John ran his hands through the liquid spreading it all long Sherlock length, stroking him, making him whimper. “You like that?” John asked teasingly. Spreading some of the lube between Sherlock’s cheeks, he circled his opening with a thumb, increasing pressure and then sliding it in slowly. “Johnnnnn! Oh….I can't...please John...Mmm" John moved his thumb in circles, working on loosening the muscles, Sherlock was so worked up he was tighter than normal.  
John removed his thumb and replaced it with his middle finger, working it in and out of Sherlock, twisting it a bit as he went. Adding another finger, he moved them back and forth against each other, he had to be careful, he had thick fingers and didn't want to hurt Sherlock. He removed his fingers added a bit more lube and insert three this time. Sherlock arched off the bed. “John please, I can't take anymore.” He said breathlessly. John started sliding his fingers in slowly, looking for that special little nub that would drive Sherlock mad. When he found it, Sherlock's leg started to shake. 

John started thrusting his fingers in and out faster, each pass running over that spot. Sherlock was a mess on the bed, his skin slick with sweat, eyes closed tight, mouth open, crying out John’s name. 

John slowed the speed down, not wanting Sherlock to come yet. “Please John, don't stop. I'll behave, I promise. I’ll let you work, just…Aaah! John...oh my god!” John had started rubbing the tip of his finger just over that little bud. Sherlock was tossing his head back and forth, moaning and crying out repeatedly. John stopped all movements. Sherlock whimpered again. John remained still. Sherlock started working his hips, thrusting down onto John's fingers. He couldn't seem to find the right angle and he was getting increasingly frustrated. John squeezed a bit of lube on his own cock. 

Removing his fingers, he thrust into Sherlock. Head thrown back he gave a low guttural growl. Sherlock shivered from the primal sound that came out of John’s mouth. 

John was still. He was bigger than most people would think and he needed to give Sherlock time to adjust, but he was so tight, and John couldn't think straight. He started moving slowly, each thrust agony, he just wanted to bury himself in Sherlock, losing himself in the feeling. 

Sherlock begged for John to move faster. John leaned down and kissed him quiet.

When he pulled away he started stroking Sherlock, “Mmm, Johnnn, pleasssse...oooh.” Sherlock started thrusting up into John’s hand.

 

“Nah uh. Not yet, my eager little detective.” John starts back stroking Sherlock slowly. When Sherlock starts to thrust up again he places a hand across his abdomen keeping him still. He took his time with it, rolling his hand around the head, drawing his nails lightly against the soft flesh. Sherlock had his hands balled up in the sheets. 

John let him slide from his hands, leaning over him, taking his mouth in a brutal kiss. Sherlock wrapped his arms around John holding him there. John gave very small shallow thrust, trying to relieve some pressure while drawing it out. He snaked a hand up between their bodies, circling Sherlock's neck with his hand, he stroked the side of his neck with his thumb, causing little whimpers to escape from Sherlock. John pulled back just a bit, looking at Sherlock, Sherlock gave a slightly barely perceptible nod and John went back to kissing him, tightening his grip around Sherlock's throat. Both men moaned into the kiss, John thrusting harder against Sherlock’s arse. He breaks the kiss, and licks the inside of Sherlock's mouth several times before sucking on his tongue. “You taste so good.” John moaned. He rested his forehead against Sherlock's, thrusting deeper, eyes screwed shut, mouth hanging open on loud grunts. His hand squeezed tighter around Sherlock's throat, the smaller man whimpered at the added pressure. 

Sherlock suddenly winded his hips up into John, causing John's breath to catch. Sherlock did it again. This time John let lose of Sherlock’s throat, sat back on his knees, he pulled Sherlock into his lap, snaking his hands through his underarms and gripping his shoulders; effectively holding him in place. John thrust into Sherlock hard and fast, the slap of skin against skin intoxicating. Sherlock was no longer intelligible, he simply moaned and cried out, while John turned into a beast, grunting and pounding relentlessly into Sherlock. 

Sherlock’s cock was trapped between the two sweat slick bodies and was being stimulated with every thrust. 

Moments later Sherlock threw his head back, screaming his release into the room. His body tightening around John. “Fuuuck Sherlock.” he hissed. 

John gripped Sherlock harder, needing to come, leaning forward he lay Sherlock on his back, propping his legs over his shoulders, he placed his hands on either side of Sherlock's head supporting his weight as he leaned into Sherlock pounding even faster and harder. He bit his lip, concentrating, he felt so close. Sherlock lazily scratched his nails down John's back, he cried out, his rhythm faltering and uneven. He pulled completely out and slammed his dick back in, once, twice, Sherlock bit him on the shoulder and suddenly he was coming hard. He belted out his release, body shaking with the magnitude. 

John slumped down on Sherlock, allowing the other man’s legs to slide down. They were both breathing hard. 

After a few moments Sherlock spoke up. I think Mrs. Hudson probably heard me, I was so loud.” 

John used his fingers to turn Sherlock's face so they were looking at each other. “Hey, you are beautiful when you get like that. I love the way you sound, the way I make you sing.” Sherlock blushed and felt John twitch inside him. He smiled. “John I'm bored.”

Both men burst out laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> I will post different short stories of Sherlock being bored and how he deals with it.


End file.
